


Playing the gamer

by kdlovehgk



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Family Loss, Gamers, Games, Lies, Love, fight, online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdlovehgk/pseuds/kdlovehgk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen is an 18 year old girl stuck in an apartment with her messy yet genius college friend. After constantly having arguments and cleaning up after him she goes back to their room to find he's left a game on and the voice that speaks lures her in. Deciding to expand her social horizons she creates an account and begins to talk to a boy who at first mistakes her for another. Having met a close relation Katniss decides she wants to connect with this boy but is blocked out by his walls. A girl with dreams of becoming an author and hunter has to chose between putting her future first or her love? If she can even call him that.</p><p>Later Katniss begins falling in love with a boy she was never meant to meet but can you always trust the internet? A story of a temperamental, genius who has a terrible sense of humour that makes him sound adorable and a girl with her future planned out but wants to experience the unknown and the hunger games - an international live action role play from various consoles. What if he's hiding something that could change his life and future? Life's a game for Katniss but one secret could be the cheat code that leads to game over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Listening in

Katniss pov

I never wanted to be here, its awkward enough as it is knowing our recent conflict.

I've been stuck with them for hours in her basement, and the only sound is their persistent voices and I can faintly hear Robbie Williams in the background, on the radio, singing 'angels'.

"And through it all, she offers me protection a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong-" his voice streams through the speakers and its the only thing keeping me calm.

I lean back and look away from the television which is currently showing 'The Capitol Report', before openly glaring at my friend, who is currently curled up with her boyfriend on the opposite couch. This is a regular occurrence for me, Johanna phones me every evening and pleas with me until I come over because she's lonely and bored. Once I drag myself down here I find that I'm not needed as her 'flavour of the month' is always there to comfort her. Luckily though today its only Blight, her neighbour and close friend. I bet she would chose him over me if she had too, she's done it before, and then when they something goes wrong and they fight or she breaks up with her man she comes running back and because I'm such a forgiving person, I let her. Unfortunately though I can't leave unless there is an emergency as its considered rude and immature, which I am definitely not.

A soft buzzing sound alerts me to Johanna's phone, which is on the glass coffee table situated in front of me. I stare at the phone in silence as it vibrates signalling a text. The thought of who is texting her worries me often. She's given her number to a variety of people, even those that she met online and rather than being a cautious friend, Blight is dismissive over everything in her life because apparently some things are meant to be kept personal and she has the right to keep secrets from him. I guess relationships have changed because when I was younger people took them much more seriously especially me, not that I have any secrets though. Welcome to the new age.

After a moment the phone stops buzzing but seconds later the noise has been replaced with her ringtone indicating that someone's calling her. I sit patiently and tap my fingers against the armrest of the chair, uncomfortable with the situation.

Clearing my throat I speak up, "Hey Jo, I think someone's calling you". She deliberately ignores me and snuggles closer to Blight sending a wink in my direction. I watch forcing a smile when Blight glances at me, his light brown hair is gently mussed as their sitting curled up on the couch while she runs her fingers through his hair to unnerve me. I hate her because its working. He lifts his chin off her head and mouths 'You okay? Do you want me to get you a drink?'. I smile again gritting my teeth before she moves her head back so he can kiss her cheek.

I sit disgusted at their behaviour, I've never been good with public displays of affection because some people don't know their limits but fortunately Blight is the exact opposite and doesn't seem to favour Johanna being flirtatious towards him either. While Johanna urges him to kiss her wherever they go, he tries to settle her with a peck on her cheek as if it were a promise that better was yet to come and then he would hold her hand. So far its worked.

They both seem to be deliberately ignoring it as they playfully argue and she laughs while he pulls her closer and whispers in her ear.

"Johanna" I repeat losing my patience "Either pick up the phone or turn the damn thing off, I'm trying to watch a movie". She continues to ignore me and it feels as if the sound's getting louder. As I sit and watch them, my movie forgotten, I grab a lock of my dark brown hair and twirl it around my finger, tugging viscously as time passes. Usually I'm a very patient person but I'm currently preparing for exams and I haven't had dinner so who knows what I'm capable of.

Deciding to ignore them I turn my attention back to the television to see Caeser Flickerman - the host - and his counterpart Claudius Templesmith talk about taking a video game and making it become some form of live action role play, which surprisingly doesn't sound that bad. I lean forward listening to every word as they explain how they are going to use weapons and create realistic scenery. Just as I'm beginning to relax Jo loudly laughs, the noise echoing throughout the room.

I quietly groan in despair, I'm never going to get to watch this film. Out of the corner of my eye I see Blight whisper in Jo's ear before pushing himself from the chair and jogging upstairs to get my drink. Scowling at the her as she watches him leave whilst making inappropriate comments, I quickly reach out and snatch her phone from the coffee table while she's oblivious. I could keep it and she wouldn't even know, just shows how smart she is. I quickly slide my thumb across the screen on the phone before reading the name next to the symbol of a phone; Hawthorne.

I mentally curse, there's only one Hawthorne I know. What is he doing? He promised me he wouldn't call her, boys are just as bad as girls... maybe even worse. It would be so much easier if everyone just listened to each other. Pressing the button on the side of the phone, I turn down the volume before sliding my thumb across the screen to decline the call and sigh in relief at the peace. I'm such a nice person, saving her relationship to let her continue to be free with as many men as she pleases, not that she cares. Just as I'm about to put her phone back I remember someone texted her; he did most likely.

Against my better judgement I go to her messages and press on her most recent text, to see I was right.

This time I don't hide it and I groan out loud earning a confused and curious look from Jo who still seems oblivious to me being on her phone. I shrug and shake my head in response while she raises an eyebrow clearly not understanding my gestures but that doesn't matter. Focusing my gaze back on the phone I read his message.

Gale: HEllo You, Amazing REtro YOUth FREElance TONIGHT, did you see?

I mentally curse and roll my eyes at the thought of Gale typing this message, pretending to remind her to meet a young, recently hired teacher. He may be smart and good with snares but he's not very creative so its easy to see what he was asking her; Gale: Hey, are you free tonight?

She better not be. Tapping my fingers against a cushion on the couch I close the text and switch off her phone. Putting it back on the table before I lean backwards and rub my palm against my forehead.

A loud sigh reminds me of my company and I drop my hand back to my side before looking to see Jo with a bored expression. She tilts her head slightly in my direction, "Katniss you know you can go if you want to" she says slowly.

"No, its okay" I lie and try to occupy myself with the TV.

"You might as well brainless" she continues and smiles amused by my distress, as I shift my gaze back to her "its obvious your uncomfortable so save us the hassle". Why does she know me so well? I hate it.

"Fine" I huff pushing myself off the couch and I grab the remote to mute the television, not like there's any point in listening anymore. I throw it at her in anger which makes her laugh only annoying me further.

"Why do you even bother with him? I mean he isn't even your type" I state crossing my arms over my chest.

She watches me before smiling, a determined glance in her eye, "I know he isn't much Katniss, but he is from home".

I stare silently unable to respond, what does she mean? To chose someone close to home, expecting their actions rather than someone far away who's perfect but she can't suffer the distance. Is it better to chose someone you know who's reliable, isn't that just being on the safe side, a friend or a love interest? This is why relationships are terrible, they make everything confusing so you can't make sense of it all. I'd prefer to keep my thoughts intact and if that meant to stay single then so be it. Acting on instinct I swiftly turn around.

Mumbling a 'goodbye' to them both as I grab my handbag and lean down to put on my trainers. Why do I even bother. I quickly tie my laces before jogging up the stairs and leaving their house in a hurry, desperately trying to get away. Why does this keep happening to me?

"Don't worry about my drink Blight" I call as I pass the kitchen in a hurry.

"But-" I slam the front door shut and block his protest, not in the mood to converse with anyone. Since when is Jo sentimental.

I speed walk through the town and pass the marketplace until after 10 minutes I've reached my destination. I take a moment to calm my breathing before crossing the street to the cottage. Not many people live in this area as the school's quite far away and is only for merchant kids. Never mind that theirs beggars on every street some too ill to even ask for spare change. Its sick, especially the mothers who have a number of children when they can't provide for themselves. I'm never having children, this world's too cruel and I wouldn't allow them to suffer for a minute let alone a lifetime.

Ignoring the glances my way I continue toward my family home when I her a quiet scream followed by laughter. Looking back I notice in the distance a girl with a pale complexion - unlike those who live hear - who looks as if she was trying to cross the meadow and got stuck at the fence. Reluctantly I continue past my house and run across the hill until I'm near the fence. She continues to giggle and doesn't seem to have noticed me as I approach until she turns by accident and sees me.

"Hey" she calls waving. "I'm stuck! Can you help?" she says in-between laughs.

I slowly nod as I walk over to her cautious of who she is "How are you stuck?" I ask knowing that I should of at least said 'hello' back.

Smiling she motions to her blonde hair that is tangled up in the fence "My hair got caught, I don't think it was a good idea to leave it down" she answers lowering her voice once i'm in front of her. Her blue eyes show innocence and youth, something most people here lack. They sparkle with happiness despite the situation she's in. Something that confuses me.

"What's so funny?" I question as my fingers begin to untangle her hair from the metal. Thankfully it isn't on otherwise she's likely to have been electricity trying to free herself.

"I don't know. I just came to explore, for some excitement and I didn't expect this; one moment I was watching the sunrise and next I was turning around but was jerked back by my hair. This isn't how I usually meet people" she replies as I finish freeing her from the uneven edges of the metal.

"Thanks" she says graciously as I nod. "I thought I was going to be stuck here forever" she says dramatically whilst using her hand to smooth her hair down. I smile in response even though I know only few people come here so her statement is painfully true well it would have been if I didn't hear her.

After a moments she pouts sadly and I follow the movement of her eyes as she glances downwards, past a creamy dress and down to a pair of pristine white shoes with heals. They have traces of dirt, evidence of scuffing but they are still clearly expensive in comparison to my brown hunting boots.

"What's wrong?" I ask curiously as if I feel compelled to get to know her.

She quickly shakes her head and glances up, a smile forming of her face. "Nothing, don't worry" she replies but goes on to tell me "my family makes shoes so i'm not used to them being tampered with in any way. It doesn't really bother me but family traits you know?". I'm thankful she doesn't make a comment on how my boots look as I can imagine what her parents would think.

"Yeah" I mummer in agreement, I feel the same way about my sister except the majority is when someone interferes with her wellbeing or education. She doesn't deserve any stress or problems.

"Oh... sorry!" she jumps startled "you were doing something, I didn't mean to distract you but thanks, I'm Delly" she says holding her hand out in invitation. Unaccustomed to meeting someone as friendly as her I slowly lift my hand and shake hers offering her a small smile.

The girl; Delly, looks about 17 and along with her age she has some sort of childlike innocence as if nothing could bring her down, I admire her for it.

"Katniss and don't worry about it but I guess I should get back to my friend" I reply as I pull away.

"Who?" she asks wonder evident in her voice.

"A boy" I say hesitantly as I begin to walk away.

"Is he cute?" she says arching an eyebrow with mock interest, as her lips twitch upward earning a small chuckle from me.

I stop, realization striking me as she may have misinterpreted my reply, "I don't know" I say pathetically. "He's my friend, a close one so no... I guess, anyway I'm sorry but now I do have to go" I state sudden wanting to leave as soon as possible, uncomfortable with talking about Gale this way "bye" I call over my shoulder as I continue home.

"Bye Katniss" her gentle voices calls in reply as I cross the street. I jog up the stairs whilst trying to avoid tripping on all the possessions and boxes that litter the steps. Why did they even make stairs? Then I unlock my door and go inside.

"What the hell was that?!" a voice yells as I shut the door then put the keys back in my pocket and walk into the living room. I lean against the door frame as I watch him play Catching Fire on his game console. Crumbs and empty snack packs litter the floor around the couch and his leaning forward, so he's closer to the TV and console as if it were going to help him in any way. He's as smart as he is messy. Its unsettling to think that any one could walk in and he wouldn't even know, that's just one reason why I can't wait for him to move out. I clear my throat to alert him to my presence.

"Oh hey Katniss" he says dismissively glancing at me so quickly that if I blinked I would have missed it. Typical, Gale only stays here because i'm his friend and besides he prefers staying off-site and using my house as a get away when he wants to relax and have fun without his annoying relatives or mother panicking about his location.

"Hi" I mummer. Its still slightly awkward with the tension between us but I guess it just take me longer to come to terms with what he did, or caused to happen. "Where's Prim?" I ask cautious of her whereabouts.

"She's out" he answers shortly eyes focused intently on the screen "with some girl and her friend, Rue I think it was".

"Why are you here so early? I'm right here are you blind, quit trying to kill me your on my team!", he says raising his voice near the end so I assume he was talking to another player.

"Oh um Johanna and I-" I pause and glance out the window watching the cars leaving as a distraction, was that a fight? Or maybe just as misunderstanding? "we had a spout".

"Why does she even bother telling you to come over if your gonna sit there while she has her mouth investigated by Dr Hots?" he asks referring to Blight, who's trying to become a doctor but doesn't seem to be doing too well. Unlike my brother, he spends most of his time going to exhibitions and museums which aren't very interesting, at least in my opinion.

"I'm not sure, I heard its what friends do but don't quote me on that", I say watching as his fingers move quickly and the sound of him clicking the buttons fill the air. I stare for a few seconds longer before I hear the sound of his phone ringing from his room. Damn those electronics.

He nods his head before speaking again but this time I know he's addressing his partner, "Hang on someone's calling me".

"Dude-" I hear a deep voice complain before Gale interrupts again.

"I'll be back in a sec, don't kill me while I'm gone" he says quickly before throwing his controller and headset on the opposite side of the couch and rushing into his room - the guest room. Slowly my eyes travel back to the screen and I listen as the sound of gun shots blast through the speakers before the voice talks again.

"Gale, hurry up, theirs - what do you call that? Are you kidding me!" I listen to the deep voice who must be shouting at his screen and without realising it I've moved so I'm next to the couch. The voice lures me in and I slowly lower myself onto the couch. Its as if an unrecognisable and invisible force is pulling me towards this game even though I've never enjoyed watching people kill each other for enjoyment, despite it not being real and just graphics. I'm not sure whether I should feel threatened or intrigued by it.

Without hesitation I reach over and grab the controller and adjust the headset so that it fits perfectly.

"Hawthorne are you there, where are you? Are you done! This isn't funny we're dying here! Come on man" he yells and a feel a shiver run involuntarily through me before I press the button to continue the game and speak whilst trying to learn the controls. What could go wrong?

"Yeah" I say easily as I move to get more comfortable, "I'm here".


	2. War of words

Katniss pov

"Thank the" I flinch as he swears loudly his voice vibrating through the headset "Lord". Rolling my eyes I adjust myself on the couch to get more comfortable before leaning forward in a similar position to what Gale had done.

"Yeah great, now cut the small talk and tell me where our match is" I state my eyes focusing intently on the screen as I press a few random buttons. So 'B' is to stop and stand still? Or is that 'A'?

"Match? What the hell are you talking about man?" he questions his voice raising slightly near the end "We're on level 40 up against the peacekeepers, don't you ever pay any damn attention! Ok just wat- Shoot! Damnit shoot man! Kill that-". Frantically my fingers press every button on the controller as the character on the screen runs, jumps and shoots at everything in sight. "Yes!" a male voice screams triumphantly as I imagine a man - or boy - pumping his fist in the air in excitement "Hell yeah! That's what i'm talking about. Great job man".

Smirking to myself for how I reacted on impulse, I sigh slightly at relief and attempt to slow my character down, "What are you doing man? Quit slowing down" the voice, tinged with confusion, speaks up.

"Oh" I say as realisation settles in, most of the games I played had little to no violence due to Prim always watching but the few that did were usually a match to the death; player vs player. I'd assumed all games were like that. "That's not it?" I question.

"What? No, wake up man you made another kill great, but that doesn't mean you can skip everything. We're not even halfway why are you so damn happy?" he questions. My fingers slow down on the controller as I squint to regain focus on the character. How do people focus on these things?

"Uhh I-I forgot" I stutter before clearing my throat "sorry my roommates being a pain. Now uhh where are you?".

"I thought you lived with your parents?" he questions. Shoot he's not talking to me, its for Gale. What would Gale say? Well nothing meaningful. "Oh and I'm in my room, why do you need to know where I am? You've asked before". Damn these questions, I think i'm starting to understand why Gale swears all the time.

"Right, I do!" I respond enthusiastically before remembering how my friend acts, "I mean, its on and off. Just a bit tired and forgetful, to much coffee" I lie.

"You don't drink coffee" he says perplexed.

"Well I do now!" I snap, jumping as a gunshot rings through the headphones. I breath a sigh of relief when I remember its not real. "Stupid piece of crap" I mutter at the screen.

"What did I do?!" he shouts his voice ringing in my ears.

"I'm not talking to you! Now shut the hell up-".

"What the hell are you doing in my chair?" a deep voice growls, interrupting my argument with the gamer. I close my eyes briefly wondering whether I should just give up and go despite knowing that if I leave i'm losing the argument - even though i'm not entirely sure what we're fighting about - or I ignore my friend and stay shouting at this stranger. It a shame I don't give up easily.

"Move it!" he shouts as a warning and I open my eyes expecting to see him in front of me but from the reflection on the screen I can see he is only now approaching me, his hands are clenched at his side and his left hand is holding his phone.

"W-What's going on?" a concerned voice stutters through my headset. "Hey? You there?". Ignoring Gale, I idly continue pressing the controls, I should at least finish this level right? I struggle to regain my focus on my character before the controller is ripped from my hands and carelessly tossed onto the couch. I open my mouth to protest before a hand roughly grasps my left arm, gripping me tightly as he drags me up off the couch and harshly pushes me away from the console.

"Get into the kitchen now" he growls. I stagger slightly and clench my fists as I feel the anger bubble inside of me. I kick the back of the chair in frustration and hide a smile when I see that without looking and with no one to attend the game; his character has died, the red colour of what I assume is blood covers the screen followed by a series of curse words from his partner. Gale notices nothing but it still doesn't make me feel better. He has no right to tell me what to do let alone treat me like a pheasant.

"Don't tell me what to do, not now, not ever" I state lowly, warning my anger to dissipate. Although I'm prepared to snap at him, I force myself to keep my feelings in check. Prim will be home soon and its best that she doesn't see his body on the doorstep. Its best for the both of them but it doesn't mean i'm going to go easy on him, this is my house. Scowling at him I release a heavy sigh and spin on my heal in the direction of the living room; slamming the door behind me. Glaring at the few possesions he keeps here, I stomp into the dining room and plonk myself down in a vacant chair opposite to were he's going to sit.

Dismissing the sound of my house-mate shouting, I gently rub my left arm, which stings slightly knowing that its likely to bruise. Damn Gale. If it wasn't for that stupid game I bet gale wouldn't know the meaning of violence... well apart from hunting; but that's a necessity. As the noise lowers until it goes silent I wait patiently - despite the struggle - until I hear his tread enter the room and pass me before going in the kitchen. Evading his eyes, I glance at my hands in my lap whilst I mumble expletives under my breath until he returns.

"Here" he says gruffly as he holds my dinner plate out to me but I make no move to get it. Gritting my teeth I force a smile as he grows impatient and drops the plate on the table making it clatters as it hits the surface. Mother won't be pleased if he damaged the chinaware but I doubt he cares. He isn't paying.

We don't discuss Prim. We don't discuss the unspeakable. We don't discuss... anything.

The only sounds are our cutlery as they scrap against the plate's surface. The noise is harsh to my ears in comparison with the silence. Yet i'm not in fear for what will be said tonight. We have to talk, its inevitable. Gale seems to have calmed down as his expression softens but his regardless, he's body remains stiff with tension. How his attitude changed so quick still confuses me. Can gaming make you bipolar?

"So?" I say prompting him to start a conversation in the hope that it'll help ease the tension radiating off of both of us.

After an agonising pause he speaks up "why were you on my game?" he questions without shifting his gaze to me.

What kind of question is that? Its my house, my console and my game it just so happens that it was his character. Tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear I try to think of a careful response that will lure us both into a friendly conversation or at least compatible silence. "You left it on..." I begin "so technically its your fault, besides I was doing you both a favour, you were busy and your partner needed help".

It didn't work.

"Stop it!" he says with finality but continues netherless. I stifle a chuckle, I'm only getting started. "You got my character bloody killed!".

"Correction - you did" I say smirking "it doesn't matter anyway as far as he's concerned you were on his team not me even though I bet he'd prefer me to you any day".

"Yeah well he wondered why my voice was higher. Your wrong and stupid to think he's an idiot" he says bitterly.

I huff in response but say nothing. He must have heard me play, seen me at least otherwise how would he know? "I didn't hear you come in" I mummer quietly using my fork to push my food around the plate.

"Ironic isn't it?", he says his voice tinged with mockery, as he roots the gaze of his steely grey eyes on mine. Within their depth they hold a small hint of mirth but his expression remains neutral. I don't respond to his jab at my choice of words in comparison to how we both acted due to the game.

"So" I say when there is an awkward lull in the conversation, ignoring the thought of what he did to Prim looming over our heads "who was on the phone?".

He openly glares at me and says through gritted teeth, "Blight".

"Oh" I say perplexed at his attitude toward whom I think is a friendly old man. "Why was he calling you?" I ask as I cut into a potato, before putting it in my mouth smiling from its heat telling me that indeed Gale did recently cook this food which is a rarity for either of us.

"Not sure" he says tilting his head slightly to the right. "I mean I haven't seen him all day", he say sarcastically putting emphasis on 'all', "but its cool we just had to...". He pauses choosing his words carefully "talk a bit about a friend".

I sit quietly for a moment, wondering what that's supposed to mean; if he wants to tell me something he just should- "Johanna" I breathe.

"Shut up!" he snaps lunging forward. I nearly jump because he smacks the table with such force. "What the hell where you thinking?!".

"Don't blame me, I was trying to help" I state scowling at him for raising his voice and making the conversation go down a dark road.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my damn business?!" he shouts.

"She my friend!" I yell.

"And she's my ex" he retorts breathing heavily as his gaze flicker's to my mouth before refocusing on my eyes.

"I was saving a relationship, what did you do?" I say lowly leaning forward daring him to take the bait.

He doesn't disappoint.

"Not a damn thing cause I was putting up with that hot mess" he complains gesturing to a picture of my sweet sister on the wall "and I don't act like a little bi-".

"Keep her out of this!" I shout as the room goes eerily quiet apart from our heavy breathing and the palable tension in the air. I lowly clear my throat and hold eye contact, disgusted at how little remorse he shows especially as its his fault. "Don't you dare associate that language with me" I say ignoring the pain from the sharp curve of the knife handle cutting into my hand as I refrain from launching myself across the table to attack him. The room remains quiet until he slowly begins to shake his head.

"You know what?" he says quietly before forcefully shoving his chair back and getting up as it thuds onto the ground, "I don't need to take this crap from you. Oh and for the record your single because no-body likes a damn thing about you, so stop being a pathetic, brat. No-one cares about you" he snarls.

"If you didn't care then you wouldn't still be talking to me" I say smirking to cover up the hurt as I struggle not to take the words to heart.

He sighs heavily tilting his head up so he faces the ceiling, murmuring curses under his breath. "Your so stubborn" he says blankly before lowering his head and running a hand through his dark hair.

"Took the words right out of my mouth" I mumble audibly. Without another word he turns and exits, going back to the guest room leaving me alone in the cold room. Well, at least there's food.

* * *

I lay beneath my blanket's debating whether I should try to squeeze in a few hours more sleep or just wake up and go about my day. The sun is just rising in the early hours of the morning, gently coaxing the sky to turn a light orange hue giving off a calming effect but that doesn't change my mood. Rather than luring me out of bed it makes me want to bundle deeper beneath my blanket's to shut off reality. I can't get Gale's words out of my head. He's right - well for the most part. It doesn't help that i'm alone yet again in my bedroom. The drab room reminding me off all the problems we've recently endured. It doesn't help that she's not with me, all I have to comfort me is the cold side of the bed from which she usually sleeps but right now the harshness of my situation feels like a cold slap. Its time's like this I dread having to rise and pretend everything is normal. Its far from it.

I just need to forget. I want to. With a gentle sigh I shift onto my right and tug the thin blanket up to my shoulder as I try to imagine Prim opposite me, whispering advice as I stroke her soft blonde hair. We'd both fall into a fitful sleep but it was alright because we had each other. My eyes briefly close as I succumb to a peaceful sleep in my lonely room and my thoughts of her ward of any more thoughts of Gale, or the gamer. Oh Prim; what is she doing right now? Is she safe? Are they taking care of her or is she trying to take care of them? She always liked being helpful. Just the thought of her brings a small smile to my lips, a hope in the darkness - and not just this room. With a final sigh I give in to sleep, blocking out isolation but something catches my eye. I tilt my foot slightly - which is out from under the blanket - to see a red trail of blood dripping across the sole of my foot onto the pale sheets. Something scratched me as I jerk upright. The door's shut, I can't see very well in the darkness but if a person were their I could make out their figure. Another scratch. I hiss in pain and reach out to my left for a match to light the candle beside my bed in the hope's that I'll be able to see clearer. It feels like nails or sharp like a claw. Its probably Gale messing with me r maybe there's a nettle in my bed; it happens. The person's claws dig deeper.

I light the match to see the bottom of my bed lightly soaked with blood and there in the faded light is a shadow. A figure of the culprit. I gasp warding back the tears of the uninvited visitor. Not her again. Oh please not her.

* * *

A/N: Character rights go to Suzanne Collins, all mistakes are mine. Hi! Hope you enjoyed this and sorry about the language, i'm trying to keep the writing intense but I don't really want to use swear words! Its a working progress. I've already got lots of ideas for future chapters and i'm planning to have each chapter at least 1000 words. Trust me there's going to be a lot. :D Please leave a review, tell me what you think! I appreciate it. :)

Come say hi or ask me questions: kdlovehg - tumblr/instagram/wattpad

kdlovehgk-ao3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my newest book and i hope you enjoy it! Please leave kudos and comment! Tell me what you think :)


End file.
